


Easter Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, chocolate eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Ive never submitted a request for smut before so please don't laugh at me. Inspired by the holiday I was wondering I'd you could do ethier a Captain America or Bucky smut with them surrounded by your favourite chocolate eggs in bed thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Treat

 

There is no better way to spend easter than laying in my underwear on bed and eating my cadbury eggs all day. It would be 100x better if Bucky was here but unfortunately he was on a mission with Steve. I was watching tv as I was eating my tenth or was it eleventh egg. I don't remember when I heard someone opening the front door.

"Doll where are you?"

"Bedroom" I heard footsteps getting closer to the bedroom door until he opened the door.

"BUCKY ! ! ! " I got off the bed and ran into his arms, the wrappers of my chocolate eggs fell off the bed. "I thought you were going to be gone for another week ! ! !"

"I was but we ended up finding the hydra base faster than we thought we would. He kissed me but pulled away for a second "Uh doll have you been eating chocolate in bed all day?" Bucky finally took in his surrounding.

"Yeah I've been in a funk since you left, and these yummy chocolates have been the only thing keeping me sane. Come and eat some with me" I pulled Bucky towards the bed and handed him a chocolate egg. His eyes lit up with delight when he took his first bite.

"Mmm this is so good, I totally get why there are so many wrappers on our bed. Can I have another?" Bucky ate the rest of the chocolate he had.

"You don't even have to ask buck" we ended up watching some cheesy movie while laying in bed eating the rest of the chocolates.

"Hey y/n" Bucky tapped my shoulder to get my attention. Right when I turn to look at him he has a chocolate egg in his mouth. I started laughing because he started wiggling his eyebrows. I got up to his level and bit the half the half that wasn't in his mouth off. Giving him a peck on the lips before eating the chocolate that's now in my mouth.

"that was mine give it back" Bucky got on top of me and kissed my lips trying to get the chocolate that's in my mouth. It wasn't until he grabbed my boob when I opened my mouth and Bucky slid his tongue in my mouth. He tried scooping up the melted chocolate from my mouth but I used my tongue to stop him. Soon enough we both ended up with some as we ended up making out. "I missed this y/n" Bucky then began to undo my bra and threw it across the room.

"No fair, I'm just in my panties and you're fully clothed" I pouted

"That can easily changed doll" Bucky then began to take off his all of clothes while I slipped my panties off. "Look at you" Bucky smiled while openly checking me out "god I missed seeing you naked"

"Why don't you show me how much you missed me" Bucky gave me a wicked grin before he got on top of me again, biting the top of my breasts and pushed himself inside me. "Oh Bucky" I grabbed onto his ass as he got ahold of the headboard and began ramming himself faster in me.

"Fuck ! ! ! How can you be so tight I was only gone for two weeks" Bucky looked down at me enjoying watching my boobs move with his thrust.

"Two weeks is too long buck especially when you haven't touched yourself the entire tiiiiiime fuck Bucky just like thaaat"

"You didn't touch yourself, good girl ! ! !" Bucky pulled out and flipped me over, he raised my hips and rammed himself back in me. "Mmmm y/n" Bucky began to dig his fingers into my hips as he wildly fucked me. "Tell me you're close"

"SOO fucking close buck keep fucking me with that big cock of yours make me scream" I egged him on as I felt a knot in my stomach.

"Such an innocent face but such filthy mouth."

"BUCKY ! ! ! !" I yelled as I came

"Oh fuck Y/N ! ! ! " Bucky spilled himself inside me. Once he pulled out he laid down next to me.

"I'm so glad you're home Bucky"

"I'm glad to be here with you y/n" as Bucky started running his hand up and down my spine but stopped when he felt something. "What the" he pealed off whatever it was and noticed it was a chocolate wrapper. We both started laughing.

"I guess I should throw away the wrappers" but just as I was about the get out of bed Bucky pulled me back into his embrace.

"Later, right now I just want to lay in bed with you."

"Ok" we cuddled up as we continued to watch tv.


End file.
